Kion/Gallery
Images of Kion in television and motion picture productions. Films ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' returnoftheroar-0 (11).png|Kion interrupts returnoftheroar-0 (13).png|Kion apologizes returnoftheroar-0 (14).png|Kion apologizes returnoftheroar-0 (15).png|Bunga arrives returnoftheroar-0 (16).png|"And Kion couldn't handle the pass!" returnoftheroar-0 (17).png|"What? A giraffe couldn't handle it!" returnoftheroar-0 (18).png|"You kicked it over my head!" returnoftheroar-0 (20).png|Playing with Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (21).png|Playing with Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (23).png|Tug of war returnoftheroar-0 (24).png|Tug of war returnoftheroar-0 (25).png|Kiara is annoyed returnoftheroar-0 (26).png|Kiara rolls her eyes returnoftheroar-0 (27).png|Simba calls his son (again) returnoftheroar-0 (28).png|Kion hears him returnoftheroar-0 (29).png|Kion backs down returnoftheroar-0 (30).png|Simba explains to his son returnoftheroar-0 (31).png|Simba asks for privacy with his daughter returnoftheroar-0 (34).png|Kion has heard it all before returnoftheroar-0 (35).png|Kion has heard it all before returnoftheroar-0 (38).png|"Happy?" returnoftheroar-0 (39).png|Kion taunts his sister returnoftheroar-0 (40).png|Simba separates them returnoftheroar-0 (41).png|Simba separates them returnoftheroar-0 (42).png|Bunga knows where to go returnoftheroar-0 (43).png|Simba and Kion watch Bunga Returnoftheroar-0 (46).png|Atop Pride Rock returnoftheroar-0 (48).png|Kion approaches returnoftheroar-0 (49).png|Kion approaches returnoftheroar-0 (50).png|Kion watches his friend leap down returnoftheroar-0 (51).png|Worried returnoftheroar-0 (52).png|Watching Bunga fall returnoftheroar-0 (60).png|Kion sees Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (65).png|Kion chases Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (66).png|Kion chases Bunga through a herd of giraffes returnoftheroar-0 (67).png|Kion chases Bunga through a herd of giraffes returnoftheroar-0 (68).png|Kion chases Bunga through a herd of giraffes returnoftheroar-0 (69).png|Passing the Baobab to Kion returnoftheroar-0 (71).png|Kion throws the baobab to Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (73).png|Kion headbutts the baobab returnoftheroar-0 (74).png|Kion headbutts the baobab returnoftheroar-0 (77).png|Bunga grabs the baobab fruit back from Kion returnoftheroar-0 (79).png|Playing together returnoftheroar-0 (81).png|Playing together returnoftheroar-0 (83).png|Playing together returnoftheroar-0 (89).png|Approaching the flock returnoftheroar-0 (93).png|The flock scatters returnoftheroar-0 (94).png|The flock scatters returnoftheroar-0 (95).png|The flock scatters returnoftheroar-0 (96).png|Approaching the Rafiki's Tree returnoftheroar-0 (97).png|Approaching the Rafiki's Tree returnoftheroar-0 (100).png|Kion and Bunga continue playing returnoftheroar-0 (101).png|Approaching Beshte returnoftheroar-0 (102).png|Kion leaps over Beshte returnoftheroar-0 (106).png|Makuu growls at Kion returnoftheroar-0 (107).png|Makuu growls at Kion returnoftheroar-0 (112).png|Kion leaps over Ushari returnoftheroar-0 (114).png|Kion notices something coming close returnoftheroar-0 (118).png|Kion is caught by Fuli's dust cloud returnoftheroar-0 (119).png|Kion is caught by Fuli's dust cloud returnoftheroar-0 (120).png|Kion is caught by Fuli's dust cloud returnoftheroar-0 (127).png|"Gotcha now, Bunga!" returnoftheroar-0 (128).png|Spotting the fruit returnoftheroar-0 (129).png|Rushing to get it returnoftheroar-0 (130).png|Race! returnoftheroar-0 (131).png|"Cheka, cheka cheka!" returnoftheroar-0 (132).png|Kion smiles at Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (133).png|Kion smiles at Bunga Returnoftheroar-0 (136).png|Kion prepares to pounce Returnoftheroar-0 (137).png Returnoftheroar-0 (138).png Returnoftheroar-0 (141).png|Peering into the Outlands Returnoftheroar-0 (142).png Returnoftheroar-0 (143).png|"Game over." Returnoftheroar-0 (144).png|Kion defends himself Returnoftheroar-0 (145).png Returnoftheroar-0 (146).png Returnoftheroar-0 (147).png|"Hakuna matata." Returnoftheroar-0 (148).png Returnoftheroar-0 (151).png Returnoftheroar-0 (181).png|Kion spots the hyenas Returnoftheroar-0 (182).png|Warning his friend Returnoftheroar-0 (186).png Returnoftheroar-0 (189).png Returnoftheroar-0 (190).png Returnoftheroar-0 (193).png Returnoftheroar-0 (197).png Returnoftheroar-0 (199).png|"No!" Returnoftheroar-0 (200).png Returnoftheroar-0 (201).png|"Let him . . ." Returnoftheroar-0 (202).png|Kion uses the Roar of the Elders Returnoftheroar-0 (204).png Returnoftheroar-0 (205).png Returnoftheroar-0 (206).png Returnoftheroar-0 (210).png Returnoftheroar-0 (211).png Returnoftheroar-0 (212).png|Kion's Mark of the Guard vanishes Returnoftheroar-0 (213).png Returnoftheroar-0 (214).png Returnoftheroar-0 (215).png Returnoftheroar-0 (216).png The-legend-of-scar (19).png|Kion questions his father and Rafiki The-legend-of-scar (20).png The-legend-of-scar (24).png The-legend-of-scar (25).png|"No, Dad! We already had that talk!" The-legend-of-scar (26).png|"Can you feel the love tonight?" The-legend-of-scar (29).png The-legend-of-scar (30).png The-legend-of-scar (32).png The-legend-of-scar (33).png|Kion is confused The-legend-of-scar (37).png The-legend-of-scar (38).png The-legend-of-scar (40).png The-legend-of-scar (42).png The-legend-of-scar (44).png The-legend-of-scar (45).png The-legend-of-scar (46).png The-legend-of-scar (47).png The-legend-of-scar (49).png The-legend-of-scar (50).png The-legend-of-scar (51).png The-legend-of-scar (52).png The-legend-of-scar (55).png The-legend-of-scar (56).png|Entering the Lair of the Lion Guard The-legend-of-scar (57).png The-legend-of-scar (58).png The-legend-of-scar (61).png The-legend-of-scar (64).png The-legend-of-scar (67).png The-legend-of-scar (69).png The-legend-of-scar (71).png The-legend-of-scar (72).png|Kion wants to know what's going on The-legend-of-scar (73).png The-legend-of-scar (77).png The-legend-of-scar (81).png The-legend-of-scar (82).png The-legend-of-scar (90).png|Kion is horrified by the legend of his uncle Scar The-legend-of-scar (92).png The-legend-of-scar (94).png The-legend-of-scar (95).png The-legend-of-scar (96).png The-legend-of-scar (98).png|"I'm the what?" The-legend-of-scar (99).png The-legend-of-scar (100).png The-legend-of-scar (101).png The-legend-of-scar (103).png The-legend-of-scar (104).png The-legend-of-scar (105).png The-legend-of-scar (106).png The-legend-of-scar (107).png Bravest-member (3).png Bravest-member (4).png Bravest-member (5).png|Kion is excited about leading the Lion Guard Bravest-member (6).png Bravest-member (7).png Bravest-member (8).png Bravest-member (9).png Bravest-member (10).png|Bunga splashes Kion Bravest-member (12).png Bravest-member (14).png Bravest-member (15).png Bravest-member (17).png Bravest-member (18).png|Mzingo spies on Bunga and Kion Bravest-member (19).png Bravest-member (20).png Bravest-member (22).png Bravest-member (23).png Bravest-member (24).png Bravest-member (26).png Bravest-member (27).png Bravest-member (28).png Bravest-member (29).png Bravest-member (30).png Bravest-member (33).png Bravest-member (34).png Bravest-member (35).png Bravest-member (36).png|"Sounds like Kiara's friend Zuri." Bravest-member (38).png Bravest-member (39).png Bravest-member (40).png Bravest-member (85).png Bravest-member (87).png Bravest-member (90).png Bravest-member (92).png Bravest-member (93).png Bravest-member (97).png Bravest-member (99).png Bravest-member (100).png|Bunga delivers the news Bravest-member (102).png Bravest-member (103).png|Kion explains to Kiara Bravest-member (104).png Bravest-member (106).png|Kiara is incredulous Bravest-member (107).png Zuka-zama (2).png Zuka-zama (7).png Zuka-zama (17).png Zuka-zama (18).png Zuka-zama (19).png Zuka-zama (20).png|"Zuka Zama, zom zom zom!" Zuka-zama (65).png Zuka-zama (66).png|Zuka Zama Zuka-zama (68).png|Zuka Zama Zuka-zama (70).png|Kion and Bunga touch paws Zuka-zama (71).png|Zuka Zama Zuka-zama (75).png Zuka-zama (79).png Zuka-zama (82).png Zuka-zama (1).png Lion-guard-assemble (7).png|Kion gazes down at Ono Lion-guard-assemble (8).png Lion-guard-assemble (9).png Rotr-hd (2).png|Kion, Ono, and Bunga were splashed by Beshte Lion-guard-assemble (18).png Lion-guard-assemble (23).png|Waiting to help Fuli Lion-guard-assemble (25).png Lion-guard-assemble (26).png|Kion's plan worked! Thanks-beshte.png Lion-guard-assemble (27).png Lion-guard-assemble (28).png Lion-guard-assemble (31).png Lion-guard-assemble (32).png Lion-guard-assemble (33).png|Kion explains Lion-guard-assemble (37).png Lion-guard-assemble (43).png Lion-guard-assemble (45).png|Kion pleads with Fuli Lion-guard-assemble (49).png|Bunga wants Kion to show the others his roar Lion-guard-assemble (52).png|Fuli investigates Kion Lion-guard-assemble (54).png Lion-guard-assemble (58).png Lion-guard-assemble (59).png Lion-guard-assemble (61).png Lion-guard-assemble (62).png|"Ready?" Lion-guard-assemble (64).png|"This is the Roar." Lion-guard-assemble (65).png|Preparing to roar Lion-guard-assemble (66).png|Kion protracts his claws Lion-guard-assemble (67).png|Preparing to roar Lion-guard-assemble (68).png|Squeak! Lion-guard-assemble (69).png|"What in the Pride Lands?" Kiara-walksaway.png Lion-guard-assemble (73).png Lion-guard-assemble (74).png|Simba observes Kion's choices in his team Lion-guard-assemble (76).png Lion-guard-assemble (77).png Lion-guard-assemble (79).png|Kion insists that he wasn't playing games Lion-guard-assemble (85).png Lion-guard-assemble (86).png Lion-guard-assemble (87).png|Simba lectures Kion Lion-guard-assemble (88).png Lion-guard-assemble (89).png Lion-guard-assemble (90).png Lion-guard-assemble (91).png Lion-guard-assemble (93).png Lion-guard-assemble (94).png|Simba walks away Lion-guard-assemble (95).png Lion-guard-assemble (96).png Kions-lament (1).png|Kion walks on his own Kions-lament (2).png|Kion doubts himself Kions-lament (3).png Kions-lament (4).png Kions-lament (5).png|Kion's Lament Kions-lament (6).png Kions-lament (7).png Kions-lament (8).png Kions-lament (9).png Kions-lament (10).png|"Now everything feels so upside down." Kions-lament (11).png Kions-lament (12).png Kions-lament (13).png|"Deep down, maybe I knew." Kions-lament (14).png Kions-lament (15).png Kions-lament (16).png|"With all my friends looking up to me." Kions-lament (17).png|Mufasa forms in the clouds behind Kion Kions-lament (18).png Kions-lament (19).png|"Hevi kabisa. Are you . . .?" Kions-lament (20).png Kions-lament (21).png Kions-lament (24).png Kions-lament (25).png Kions-lament (27).png Kions-lament (28).png Kions-lament (29).png Kions-lament (31).png Kions-lament (32).png Kions-lament (33).png Kions-lament (34).png|"Trust my instincts. The Roar will be there when I need it . . ." Kions-lament (35).png Kions-lament (36).png Kions-lament (37).png|"They need a leader, and I'm the one." Kions-lament (38).png|Kion walking Kions-lament (39).png Kions-lament (40).png Kions-lament (41).png Kions-lament (42).png Kions-lament (43).png Kions-lament (44).png Kions-lament (45).png Kions-lament (46).png Kions-lament (47).png Kions-lament (48).png|"Is it time?" Kions-lament (49).png|"Yes." Kions-lament (50).png|"It is time." Kions-lament (51).png|Bunga warns Kion Kions-lament (52).png|"Oh no!" The-final-battle (9).png|Kion rejoins his friends The-final-battle (11).png The-final-battle (13).png The-final-battle (16).png The-final-battle (17).png The-final-battle (22).png|Kion stops Bunga The-final-battle (23).png The-final-battle (27).png|Bestowing the Mark upon Bunga The-final-battle (31).png|Bestowing the Mark upon Fuli The-final-battle (33).png|"Fuli. You are the fastest." The-final-battle (34).png The-final-battle (35).png|Bestowing the mark upon Ono The-final-battle (37).png The-final-battle (41).png|"We are the Lion Guard. And here's what we're going to do." The-final-battle (43).png The-final-battle (45).png|"'Til the Pride Lands end, Lion Guard defend!" The-final-battle (46).png|Kion's Mark glows The-final-battle (69).png The-final-battle (71).png The-final-battle (72).png The-final-battle (78).png The-final-battle (80).png|The Guard moves forward The-final-battle (99).png The-final-battle (103).png The-final-battle (105).png The-final-battle (130).png|Kiara is safe! The-final-battle (132).png The-final-battle (133).png The-final-battle (143).png The-final-battle (145).png|Kion glares down at Janja The-final-battle (147).png The-final-battle (148).png The-final-battle (150).png The-final-battle (151).png The-final-battle (152).png|Kion roars The-final-battle (153).png|The past kings roar with Kion The-final-battle (159).png The-final-battle (166).png The-final-battle (171).png The-final-battle (172).png|Kion and his team are successful The-final-battle (173).png Television ''The Lion Guard'' ''Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots'' ''The Rise of Makuu'' ''Bunga the Wise'' Bunga-the-wise-hd (2).png|The Guard tries to rescue a troop of baboons Bunga-the-wise-hd (3).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (6).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (9).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (14).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (15).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (20).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (21).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (22).png|"Beshte! Think you can take a little more weight?" Bunga-the-wise-hd (24).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (26).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (29).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (33).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (34).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (35).png|Kion grabs a baboon by the tail before it falls off of the cliff Bunga-the-wise-hd (41).png|The tree falls Bunga-the-wise-hd (50).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (52).png|Kion helps a butterfly Bunga-the-wise-hd (53).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (54).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (55).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (56).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (59).png|Kion sees the damage caused by the storm Bunga-the-wise-hd (60).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (61).png|Mufasa appears to advise Kion Bunga-the-wise-hd (62).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (65).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (66).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (67).png|Receiving advice Bunga-the-wise-hd (68).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (69).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (71).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (77).png|Warning the Guard Bunga-the-wise-hd (78).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (80).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (83).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (86).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (88).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (92).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (95).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (97).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (101).png|Kion, Fuli, and Beshte push a rock to block Lake Kaziwa Bunga-the-wise-hd (104).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (107).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (108).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (113).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (114).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (116).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (123).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (127).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (129).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (137).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (138).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (139).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (140).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (141).png|Kion helps out a turtle Bunga-the-wise-hd (142).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (144).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (145).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (146).png|Kion and the Guard assist the Porcupine Brothers Bunga-the-wise-hd (147).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (149).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (151).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (153).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (154).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (155).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (156).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (158).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (161).png|Kion, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte at Hakuna Matata Falls Bunga-the-wise-hd (163).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (164).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (165).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (166).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (168).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (175).png|"It may sound kooky, but it came from Rafiki!" Bunga-the-wise-hd (176).png|"He's one smart cookie!" Bunga-the-wise-hd (177).png|"He's amazingly geeky!" Bunga-the-wise-hd (207).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (230).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (244).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (245).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (246).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (249).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (254).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (255).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (256).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (263).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (264).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (266).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (267).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (269).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (271).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (272).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (275).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (277).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (280).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (284).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (285).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (286).png|Helping Mbuni Bunga-the-wise-hd (287).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (289).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (294).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (298).png|Fuli smirks at Kion Bunga-the-wise-hd (300).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (303).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (304).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (308).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (310).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (312).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (313).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (315).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (317).png|Rescuing an oryx Bunga-the-wise-hd (319).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (321).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (323).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (324).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (328).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (330).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (331).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (335).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (336).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (338).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (339).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (344).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (345).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (350).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (353).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (361).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (362).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (365).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (372).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (373).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (375).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (376).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (377).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (385).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (386).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (387).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (388).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (395).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (397).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (398).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (400).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (401).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (407).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (409).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (414).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (421).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (427).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (429).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (430).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (432).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (433).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (434).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (435).png|Kion uses the Roar of the Elders Bunga-the-wise-hd (437).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (439).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (441).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (442).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (446).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (447).png Bunga-the-wise-hd (450).png ''Can't Wait to be Queen'' Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (1).png|Kion growls Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (2).png|"Back off!" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (5).png|Kion faces off with Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (7).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (8).png|Simba arrives Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (9).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (11).png|"Her? Queen? Dad, what's going on?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (12).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (14).png|Kion hears of Aminifu's death Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (16).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (23).png|Kion looks at Simba Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (24).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (25).png|Pleased by Simba's faith in the Lion Guard Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (105).png|Kion runs towards the Guard Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (106).png|"Hey! Did you hear? Kiara is queen of the Pride Lands!" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (107).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (109).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (110).png|Kion watches Ono fly towards Pride Rock Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (111).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (114).png|Kion asks what Ono is doing Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (115).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (116).png|"Queen Kiara?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (120).png|Kion rolls his eyes Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (126).png|"Kiara, what was so important you had to take Ono away from our patrol?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (128).png|Unhappy Kion Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (132).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (139).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (140).png|"Yeah. Great job, Ono." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (141).png|Kion glares at Ono Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (142).png|"Sounds like everything is okay. So can I have Ono back for the Guard's morning patrol now?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (143).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (146).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (148).png|Kion walks past Tiifu, Zuri, and Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (149).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (152).png|"Huh? I guess we could, but . . ." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (159).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (161).png|Kion and Fuli Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (176).png|The Guard looks at the bees Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (177).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (182).png|"Okay. When they get here, we'll move them off the path and across the fields far away from the bees." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (183).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (184).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (186).png|Kion questions the plan Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (187).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (188).png|Kion is displeased with his sister's decree Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (189).png|Kion is overheard by Mzingo Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (190).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (191).png|Kion wants to move the bees Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (195).png|Kion flees the bees Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (199).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (200).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (201).png|The Guard runs around a bend Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (203).png|Trying to stop Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (204).png|Crashing into the elands Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (205).png|Kion is dazed Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (206).png|"Hevi kabisa! Incoming!" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (209).png|Kion and the Guard return to Pride Rock Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (211).png|Kion scratches a bee sting Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (215).png|Kiara wants Kion to admit that she was right Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (219).png|" Well, we did manage to round up the elands . . . eventually." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (223).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (224).png|"Next time?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (226).png|"It's pretty hard to forget." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (265).png|"Kiara! You have to know it's a trap!" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (266).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (268).png|"Kiara, you can't trust Mzingo. Or Janja!" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (269).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (270).png|Kion argues with Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (271).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (272).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (273).png|Kion tells Kiara that she's on her own Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (274).png|Kion leaves Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (275).png|"I can't believe it. What is she thinking?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (276).png|Mufasa appears, noting that Kion is troubled Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (277).png|Kion explains Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (279).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (281).png|Kion ponders Mufasa's words Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (283).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (284).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (285).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (286).png|"And you let her go alone?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (287).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (288).png|Kion leaves Tiifu and Zuri in disgust Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (290).png|Kion summons the Guard Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (291).png|"Till the Pride Lands end . . ." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (348).png|Kion looks up as Ono approaches Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (349).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (358).png|Kion tackles Janja Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (359).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (362).png|Ready to fight the hyenas Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (363).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (364).png|Being surrounded Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (367).png|Kion smiles as the Guard catches up Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (369).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (373).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (374).png|Kion and Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (376).png|Kion admits his mistake Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (379).png|Kion is happy to see Mom and Dad returning Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (385).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (387).png ''Eye of the Beholder'' ''The Kupatana Celebration'' The-kupatana-celebration-hd (18).png|Kion listens to the rehearsals The-kupatana-celebration-hd (21).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (22).png|Kion and Bunga The-kupatana-celebration-hd (25).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (33).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (35).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (36).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (37).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (38).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (41).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (65).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (67).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (69).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (72).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (73).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (74).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (76).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (77).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (79).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (81).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (86).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (87).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (89).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (90).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (94).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (97).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (98).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (100).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (102).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (103).png|Reirei watches Kion and the Guard The-kupatana-celebration-hd (117).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (118).png|Fuli protests The-kupatana-celebration-hd (119).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (125).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (127).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (128).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (130).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (136).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (137).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (138).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (141).png|"Welcome to the Pride Lands, Dogo." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (142).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (144).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (195).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (197).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (198).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (201).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (203).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (204).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (205).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (207).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (208).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (214).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (215).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (216).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (217).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (219).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (220).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (221).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (225).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (226).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (235).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (239).png|Off to save Mbeya The-kupatana-celebration-hd (328).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (329).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (330).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (332).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (333).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (334).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (336).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (337).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (340).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (343).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (345).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (347).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (348).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (350).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (351).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (353).png|Kion is skeptical The-kupatana-celebration-hd (354).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (357).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (375).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (376).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (378).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (390).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (392).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (394).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (395).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (397).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (403).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (405).png|"Sorry, Dad." The-kupatana-celebration-hd (406).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (409).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (410).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (426).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (434).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (435).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (438).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (440).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (441).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (442).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (443).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (455).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (457).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (458).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (460).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (462).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (463).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (466).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (467).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (468).png ''Fuli's New Family'' ''The Search for Utamu'' ''Follow That Hippo! ''The Call of the Drongo ''Paintings and Predictions'' ''The Mbali Fields Migration'' The-mbali-fields-migration (4).png The-mbali-fields-migration (5).png The-mbali-fields-migration (9).png The-mbali-fields-migration (17).png The-mbali-fields-migration (18).png The-mbali-fields-migration (19).png The-mbali-fields-migration (24).png The-mbali-fields-migration (32).png The-mbali-fields-migration (37).png The-mbali-fields-migration (38).png The-mbali-fields-migration (39).png The-mbali-fields-migration (40).png The-mbali-fields-migration (44).png The-mbali-fields-migration (47).png The-mbali-fields-migration (51).png The-mbali-fields-migration (52).png The-mbali-fields-migration (61).png The-mbali-fields-migration (62).png The-mbali-fields-migration (63).png|"Enough!" The-mbali-fields-migration (66).png The-mbali-fields-migration (72).png The-mbali-fields-migration (73).png The-mbali-fields-migration (74).png The-mbali-fields-migration (76).png The-mbali-fields-migration (77).png The-mbali-fields-migration (81).png The-mbali-fields-migration (82).png The-mbali-fields-migration (83).png The-mbali-fields-migration (84).png|Kion and Simba on Pride Rock The-mbali-fields-migration (88).png The-mbali-fields-migration (89).png The-mbali-fields-migration (90).png The-mbali-fields-migration (91).png The-mbali-fields-migration (94).png The-mbali-fields-migration (95).png The-mbali-fields-migration (97).png The-mbali-fields-migration (98).png The-mbali-fields-migration (99).png The-mbali-fields-migration (100).png The-mbali-fields-migration (101).png The-mbali-fields-migration (120).png The-mbali-fields-migration (121).png The-mbali-fields-migration (124).png The-mbali-fields-migration (125).png The-mbali-fields-migration (126).png The-mbali-fields-migration (127).png The-mbali-fields-migration (132).png The-mbali-fields-migration (135).png The-mbali-fields-migration (142).png The-mbali-fields-migration (144).png The-mbali-fields-migration (151).png The-mbali-fields-migration (152).png|Kion leads the herds in Trail to Hope The-mbali-fields-migration (153).png The-mbali-fields-migration (154).png The-mbali-fields-migration (155).png The-mbali-fields-migration (156).png The-mbali-fields-migration (159).png The-mbali-fields-migration (160).png The-mbali-fields-migration (161).png The-mbali-fields-migration (162).png The-mbali-fields-migration (164).png The-mbali-fields-migration (165).png The-mbali-fields-migration (166).png The-mbali-fields-migration (170).png The-mbali-fields-migration (180).png The-mbali-fields-migration (181).png The-mbali-fields-migration (182).png The-mbali-fields-migration (183).png The-mbali-fields-migration (188).png The-mbali-fields-migration (189).png The-mbali-fields-migration (190).png The-mbali-fields-migration (192).png The-mbali-fields-migration (196).png The-mbali-fields-migration (197).png The-mbali-fields-migration (200).png The-mbali-fields-migration (201).png The-mbali-fields-migration (209).png The-mbali-fields-migration (210).png The-mbali-fields-migration (211).png The-mbali-fields-migration (217).png The-mbali-fields-migration (218).png The-mbali-fields-migration (219).png The-mbali-fields-migration (220).png The-mbali-fields-migration (221).png The-mbali-fields-migration (228).png The-mbali-fields-migration (229).png The-mbali-fields-migration (232).png The-mbali-fields-migration (233).png The-mbali-fields-migration (236).png The-mbali-fields-migration (239).png The-mbali-fields-migration (241).png The-mbali-fields-migration (242).png The-mbali-fields-migration (247).png The-mbali-fields-migration (250).png The-mbali-fields-migration (254).png The-mbali-fields-migration (277).png The-mbali-fields-migration (278).png The-mbali-fields-migration (279).png The-mbali-fields-migration (280).png The-mbali-fields-migration (296).png The-mbali-fields-migration (297).png The-mbali-fields-migration (298).png The-mbali-fields-migration (299).png The-mbali-fields-migration (302).png The-mbali-fields-migration (305).png The-mbali-fields-migration (306).png The-mbali-fields-migration (307).png The-mbali-fields-migration (308).png The-mbali-fields-migration (311).png The-mbali-fields-migration (312).png The-mbali-fields-migration (313).png The-mbali-fields-migration (314).png The-mbali-fields-migration (315).png The-mbali-fields-migration (317).png The-mbali-fields-migration (319).png The-mbali-fields-migration (320).png The-mbali-fields-migration (321).png The-mbali-fields-migration (322).png The-mbali-fields-migration (327).png The-mbali-fields-migration (329).png The-mbali-fields-migration (330).png The-mbali-fields-migration (334).png The-mbali-fields-migration (338).png The-mbali-fields-migration (339).png The-mbali-fields-migration (340).png The-mbali-fields-migration (341).png The-mbali-fields-migration (342).png The-mbali-fields-migration (343).png The-mbali-fields-migration (344).png The-mbali-fields-migration (345).png The-mbali-fields-migration (352).png The-mbali-fields-migration (353).png The-mbali-fields-migration (354).png The-mbali-fields-migration (355).png The-mbali-fields-migration (356).png The-mbali-fields-migration (366).png The-mbali-fields-migration (367).png The-mbali-fields-migration (370).png The-mbali-fields-migration (372).png The-mbali-fields-migration (387).png The-mbali-fields-migration (391).png The-mbali-fields-migration (392).png The-mbali-fields-migration (394).png The-mbali-fields-migration (396).png The-mbali-fields-migration (398).png The-mbali-fields-migration (399).png The-mbali-fields-migration (400).png The-mbali-fields-migration (407).png The-mbali-fields-migration (411).png The-mbali-fields-migration (412).png The-mbali-fields-migration (420).png The-mbali-fields-migration (429).png The-mbali-fields-migration (433).png The-mbali-fields-migration (435).png The-mbali-fields-migration (438).png The-mbali-fields-migration (439).png The-mbali-fields-migration (440).png The-mbali-fields-migration (442).png The-mbali-fields-migration (446).png The-mbali-fields-migration (447).png The-mbali-fields-migration (449).png|Kion tackles Janja The-mbali-fields-migration (453).png The-mbali-fields-migration (454).png The-mbali-fields-migration (463).png The-mbali-fields-migration (465).png The-mbali-fields-migration (466).png The-mbali-fields-migration (470).png The-mbali-fields-migration (471).png The-mbali-fields-migration (472).png The-mbali-fields-migration (473).png The-mbali-fields-migration (474).png The-mbali-fields-migration (475).png The-mbali-fields-migration (477).png The-mbali-fields-migration (478).png The-mbali-fields-migration (479).png The-mbali-fields-migration (481).png The-mbali-fields-migration (484).png The-mbali-fields-migration (1).png ''Bunga and the King'' Bunga-and-the-king (5).png Bunga-and-the-king (6).png|Kion races Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (9).png Bunga-and-the-king (13).png Bunga-and-the-king (15).png Bunga-and-the-king (16).png Bunga-and-the-king (19).png Bunga-and-the-king (21).png Bunga-and-the-king (22).png Bunga-and-the-king (64).png Bunga-and-the-king (66).png Bunga-and-the-king (74).png Bunga-and-the-king (75).png Bunga-and-the-king (77).png Bunga-and-the-king (78).png Bunga-and-the-king (79).png Bunga-and-the-king (81).png Bunga-and-the-king (99).png Bunga-and-the-king (100).png Bunga-and-the-king (101).png Bunga-and-the-king (104).png Bunga-and-the-king (105).png Bunga-and-the-king (108).png Bunga-and-the-king (123).png Bunga-and-the-king (126).png Bunga-and-the-king (128).png Bunga-and-the-king (130).png Bunga-and-the-king (132).png Bunga-and-the-king (142).png Bunga-and-the-king (143).png Bunga-and-the-king (144).png Bunga-and-the-king (147).png Bunga-and-the-king (149).png Bunga-and-the-king (150).png Bunga-and-the-king (153).png Bunga-and-the-king (158).png Bunga-and-the-king (159).png Bunga-and-the-king (161).png Bunga-and-the-king (162).png Bunga-and-the-king (167).png Bunga-and-the-king (169).png Bunga-and-the-king (176).png Bunga-and-the-king (177).png Bunga-and-the-king (178).png Bunga-and-the-king (180).png Bunga-and-the-king (181).png Bunga-and-the-king (182).png Bunga-and-the-king (183).png Bunga-and-the-king (195).png Bunga-and-the-king (196).png Bunga-and-the-king (212).png Bunga-and-the-king (214).png Bunga-and-the-king (215).png Bunga-and-the-king (216).png Bunga-and-the-king (217).png Bunga-and-the-king (232).png Bunga-and-the-king (235).png Bunga-and-the-king (236).png Bunga-and-the-king (237).png Bunga-and-the-king (246).png Bunga-and-the-king (250).png Bunga-and-the-king (254).png Bunga-and-the-king (255).png Bunga-and-the-king (256).png Bunga-and-the-king (257).png Bunga-and-the-king (267).png Bunga-and-the-king (269).png Bunga-and-the-king (272).png Bunga-and-the-king (273).png Bunga-and-the-king (276).png Bunga-and-the-king (278).png Bunga-and-the-king (363).png Bunga-and-the-king (382).png Bunga-and-the-king (383).png Bunga-and-the-king (385).png Bunga-and-the-king (388).png Bunga-and-the-king (390).png Bunga-and-the-king (401).png Bunga-and-the-king (406).png Bunga-and-the-king (411).png Bunga-and-the-king (412).png Bunga-and-the-king (418).png Bunga-and-the-king (427).png Bunga-and-the-king (429).png Bunga-and-the-king (446).png Bunga-and-the-king (447).png Bunga-and-the-king (449).png Bunga-and-the-king (450).png Bunga-and-the-king (454).png Bunga-and-the-king (459).png Bunga-and-the-king (463).png|Kion with Nala and Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (468).png|"It means no worries!" Bunga-and-the-king (469).png Bunga-and-the-king (470).png|Kion with his sister Bunga-and-the-king (471).png|Kiara and Kion Bunga-and-the-king (472).png|Kion with his family and friends ''The Imaginary Okapi'' The-imaginary-okapi (2).png The-imaginary-okapi (4).png The-imaginary-okapi (6).png|Kion crouches The-imaginary-okapi (7).png The-imaginary-okapi (8).png|Preparing to pounce The-imaginary-okapi (9).png|Kion pounces The-imaginary-okapi (11).png|Kion and Fuli The-imaginary-okapi (13).png The-imaginary-okapi (14).png The-imaginary-okapi (15).png The-imaginary-okapi (17).png The-imaginary-okapi (19).png The-imaginary-okapi (20).png The-imaginary-okapi (21).png|Kion calls for Beshte The-imaginary-okapi (25).png The-imaginary-okapi (26).png The-imaginary-okapi (31).png The-imaginary-okapi (35).png|Kion leaps over a log The-imaginary-okapi (135).png The-imaginary-okapi (136).png The-imaginary-okapi (138).png|Kion asks Fuli why she stopped the game The-imaginary-okapi (140).png|Kion recognizes the tracks The-imaginary-okapi (143).png|Kion The-imaginary-okapi (154).png The-imaginary-okapi (155).png The-imaginary-okapi (157).png The-imaginary-okapi (158).png The-imaginary-okapi (162).png The-imaginary-okapi (163).png The-imaginary-okapi (164).png The-imaginary-okapi (172).png The-imaginary-okapi (190).png The-imaginary-okapi (194).png The-imaginary-okapi (195).png The-imaginary-okapi (197).png The-imaginary-okapi (201).png The-imaginary-okapi (203).png The-imaginary-okapi (206).png The-imaginary-okapi (236).png The-imaginary-okapi (237).png The-imaginary-okapi (239).png The-imaginary-okapi (241).png The-imaginary-okapi (244).png The-imaginary-okapi (248).png The-imaginary-okapi (252).png The-imaginary-okapi (253).png The-imaginary-okapi (257).png The-imaginary-okapi (258).png The-imaginary-okapi (259).png The-imaginary-okapi (264).png The-imaginary-okapi (267).png The-imaginary-okapi (272).png The-imaginary-okapi (276).png The-imaginary-okapi (281).png The-imaginary-okapi (283).png The-imaginary-okapi (284).png The-imaginary-okapi (285).png The-imaginary-okapi (287).png The-imaginary-okapi (293).png The-imaginary-okapi (296).png The-imaginary-okapi (297).png The-imaginary-okapi (298).png The-imaginary-okapi (300).png The-imaginary-okapi (303).png The-imaginary-okapi (312).png The-imaginary-okapi (313).png The-imaginary-okapi (315).png The-imaginary-okapi (316).png The-imaginary-okapi (346).png The-imaginary-okapi (348).png The-imaginary-okapi (375).png The-imaginary-okapi (379).png The-imaginary-okapi (381).png The-imaginary-okapi (382).png The-imaginary-okapi (385).png The-imaginary-okapi (386).png The-imaginary-okapi (388).png The-imaginary-okapi (389).png The-imaginary-okapi (392).png The-imaginary-okapi (397).png The-imaginary-okapi (399).png The-imaginary-okapi (400).png The-imaginary-okapi (448).png The-imaginary-okapi (449).png The-imaginary-okapi (450).png The-imaginary-okapi (453).png The-imaginary-okapi (454).png The-imaginary-okapi (455).png The-imaginary-okapi (459).png The-imaginary-okapi (475).png The-imaginary-okapi (476).png The-imaginary-okapi (486).png The-imaginary-okapi (488).png The-imaginary-okapi (495).png The-imaginary-okapi (497).png The-imaginary-okapi (500).png The-imaginary-okapi (505).png The-imaginary-okapi (512).png|Kion has an idea The-imaginary-okapi (513).png The-imaginary-okapi (514).png The-imaginary-okapi (515).png|Introducing Ajabu to Simba and Nala The-imaginary-okapi (522).png The-imaginary-okapi (525).png The-imaginary-okapi (528).png ''Too Many Termites'' Too-many-termites (2).png|Kion and his friends patrol the Pride Lands Too-many-termites (4).png|Kion with his friends Too-many-termites (5).png Too-many-termites (6).png Too-many-termites (9).png Too-many-termites (11).png Too-many-termites (13).png Too-many-termites (20).png|Kion and Fuli Too-many-termites (21).png Too-many-termites (22).png Too-many-termites (25).png Too-many-termites (26).png Too-many-termites (27).png Too-many-termites (29).png Too-many-termites (30).png|Kion before using the Roar of the Elders Too-many-termites (31).png Too-many-termites (32).png Too-many-termites (33).png Too-many-termites (34).png|Kion uses the Roar Too-many-termites (35).png Too-many-termites (39).png Too-many-termites (54).png|Kion Too-many-termites (55).png|Kion bats a stick crawling with termites to Bunga Too-many-termites (61).png Too-many-termites (62).png Too-many-termites (65).png Too-many-termites (72).png Too-many-termites (73).png Too-many-termites (78).png Too-many-termites (83).png Too-many-termites (84).png Too-many-termites (86).png Too-many-termites (90).png Too-many-termites (91).png Too-many-termites (92).png Too-many-termites (93).png Too-many-termites (94).png Too-many-termites (95).png Too-many-termites (96).png Too-many-termites (97).png Too-many-termites (99).png Too-many-termites (100).png Too-many-termites (101).png Too-many-termites (102).png Too-many-termites (104).png Too-many-termites (105).png Too-many-termites (107).png|Kion listens to the inside of a tree Too-many-termites (110).png Too-many-termites (111).png Too-many-termites (115).png Too-many-termites (120).png Too-many-termites (122).png Too-many-termites (124).png Too-many-termites (125).png Too-many-termites (127).png Too-many-termites (128).png Too-many-termites (129).png|Fuli and Kion Too-many-termites (130).png Too-many-termites (132).png Too-many-termites (135).png Too-many-termites (138).png Too-many-termites (139).png Too-many-termites (140).png Too-many-termites (141).png Too-many-termites (142).png Too-many-termites (143).png|Kion decides to tell Simba Too-many-termites (145).png|Kion and his friends approach Simba Too-many-termites (146).png Too-many-termites (147).png Too-many-termites (150).png Too-many-termites (152).png|Kion with Bunga and Simba Too-many-termites (156).png Too-many-termites (157).png Too-many-termites (160).png|Kion exchanges a glance with Fuli Too-many-termites (161).png|Kion and Fuli listen to Simba Too-many-termites (162).png|Kion and Fuli listen to Bunga Too-many-termites (163).png Too-many-termites (165).png|Kion and Fuli exchange a glance Too-many-termites (166).png Too-many-termites (167).png|Kion confesses Too-many-termites (168).png Too-many-termites (169).png|Kion insists that it was his fault Too-many-termites (172).png|Kion and Simba Too-many-termites (173).png|Simba nudges Kion Too-many-termites (174).png|Simba assures Kion Too-many-termites (176).png|Kion smiles at his father. Too-many-termites (177).png Too-many-termites (180).png Too-many-termites (181).png|Kion tracks the aardwolves Too-many-termites (185).png Too-many-termites (186).png Too-many-termites (187).png Too-many-termites (188).png|Kion tracks the aardwolves Too-many-termites (203).png Too-many-termites (205).png Too-many-termites (209).png Too-many-termites (219).png Too-many-termites (220).png Too-many-termites (221).png Too-many-termites (222).png Too-many-termites (223).png Too-many-termites (226).png Too-many-termites (227).png Too-many-termites (228).png Too-many-termites (239).png Too-many-termites (240).png Too-many-termites (241).png Too-many-termites (243).png Too-many-termites (244).png Too-many-termites (246).png Too-many-termites (248).png Too-many-termites (254).png Too-many-termites (257).png Too-many-termites (271).png Too-many-termites (272).png Too-many-termites (273).png|Kion explains to Mjomba Too-many-termites (274).png Too-many-termites (276).png Too-many-termites (277).png Too-many-termites (279).png Too-many-termites (280).png Too-many-termites (282).png Too-many-termites (288).png Too-many-termites (289).png Too-many-termites (436).png Too-many-termites (439).png Too-many-termites (441).png Too-many-termites (442).png Too-many-termites (444).png Too-many-termites (445).png Too-many-termites (483).png Too-many-termites (484).png Too-many-termites (485).png Too-many-termites (486).png Too-many-termites (488).png|Ono reports back to Kion Too-many-termites (498).png|The Lion Guard breaks in Too-many-termites (499).png Too-many-termites (500).png Too-many-termites (501).png|Kion orders Reirei away from Mjomba Too-many-termites (504).png|Kion attacks Reirei Too-many-termites (506).png Too-many-termites (511).png Too-many-termites (513).png Too-many-termites (516).png Too-many-termites (517).png Too-many-termites (519).png Too-many-termites (521).png Too-many-termites (527).png Too-many-termites (536).png Too-many-termites (537).png Too-many-termites (541).png Too-many-termites (544).png Too-many-termites (546).png Too-many-termites (548).png Too-many-termites (550).png|Kion and the others laugh ''The Trouble With Galagos'' ''Janja's New Crew'' ''Baboons! ''Beware the Zimwi ''Lions of the Outlands'' Lions-of-the-outlands (3).png|Kion outsmarts Bunga Lions-of-the-outlands (5).png|Running for the win Lions-of-the-outlands (6).png Lions-of-the-outlands (7).png Lions-of-the-outlands (16).png Lions-of-the-outlands (17).png Lions-of-the-outlands (18).png Lions-of-the-outlands (19).png Lions-of-the-outlands (22).png Lions-of-the-outlands (26).png Lions-of-the-outlands (27).png Lions-of-the-outlands (29).png Lions-of-the-outlands (30).png Lions-of-the-outlands (31).png Lions-of-the-outlands (32).png Lions-of-the-outlands (34).png Lions-of-the-outlands (35).png Lions-of-the-outlands (36).png Lions-of-the-outlands (37).png Lions-of-the-outlands (38).png Lions-of-the-outlands (40).png Lions-of-the-outlands (41).png Lions-of-the-outlands (42).png Lions-of-the-outlands (43).png Lions-of-the-outlands (44).png Lions-of-the-outlands (45).png Lions-of-the-outlands (46).png Lions-of-the-outlands (53).png Lions-of-the-outlands (54).png Lions-of-the-outlands (55).png Lions-of-the-outlands (56).png Lions-of-the-outlands (57).png Lions-of-the-outlands (59).png Lions-of-the-outlands (62).png Lions-of-the-outlands (65).png Lions-of-the-outlands (66).png Lions-of-the-outlands (99).png Lions-of-the-outlands (100).png Lions-of-the-outlands (101).png Lions-of-the-outlands (105).png Lions-of-the-outlands (106).png Lions-of-the-outlands (107).png Lions-of-the-outlands (109).png Lions-of-the-outlands (110).png Lions-of-the-outlands (111).png lionsoutlands (3).png lionsoutlands (4).png Lions-of-the-outlands (113).png Lions-of-the-outlands (114).png Lions-of-the-outlands (115).png Lions-of-the-outlands (120).png Lions-of-the-outlands (121).png Lions-of-the-outlands (123).png Lions-of-the-outlands (126).png Lions-of-the-outlands (130).png Lions-of-the-outlands (131).png Lions-of-the-outlands (134).png Lions-of-the-outlands (141).png Lions-of-the-outlands (142).png Lions-of-the-outlands (143).png Lions-of-the-outlands (144).png Lions-of-the-outlands (145).png Lions-of-the-outlands (146).png Lions-of-the-outlands (147).png Lions-of-the-outlands (149).png Lions-of-the-outlands (151).png Lions-of-the-outlands (152).png Lions-of-the-outlands (157).png Lions-of-the-outlands (162).png Lions-of-the-outlands (163).png Lions-of-the-outlands (164).png Lions-of-the-outlands (171).png Lions-of-the-outlands (172).png Lions-of-the-outlands (173).png lionsoutlands (5).png Lions-of-the-outlands (177).png Lions-of-the-outlands (179).png Lions-of-the-outlands (182).png Lions-of-the-outlands (183).png Lions-of-the-outlands (184).png Lions-of-the-outlands (185).png Lions-of-the-outlands (187).png Lions-of-the-outlands (188).png Lions-of-the-outlands (189).png Lions-of-the-outlands (191).png Lions-of-the-outlands (192).png Lions-of-the-outlands (193).png Lions-of-the-outlands (195).png Lions-of-the-outlands (198).png Lions-of-the-outlands (201).png Lions-of-the-outlands (202).png Lions-of-the-outlands (203).png Lions-of-the-outlands (204).png Lions-of-the-outlands (205).png Lions-of-the-outlands (206).png Lions-of-the-outlands (207).png Lions-of-the-outlands (208).png Lions-of-the-outlands (209).png Lions-of-the-outlands (210).png Lions-of-the-outlands (212).png Lions-of-the-outlands (213).png Lions-of-the-outlands (221).png Lions-of-the-outlands (222).png Lions-of-the-outlands (227).png Lions-of-the-outlands (229).png Lions-of-the-outlands (230).png Lions-of-the-outlands (233).png Lions-of-the-outlands (234).png Lions-of-the-outlands (238).png Lions-of-the-outlands (240).png Lions-of-the-outlands (242).png Lions-of-the-outlands (243).png Lions-of-the-outlands (246).png Lions-of-the-outlands (248).png Lions-of-the-outlands (249).png Lions-of-the-outlands (251).png Lions-of-the-outlands (255).png Lions-of-the-outlands (256).png Lions-of-the-outlands (257).png Lions-of-the-outlands (260).png Lions-of-the-outlands (263).png Lions-of-the-outlands (264).png Lions-of-the-outlands (265).png Lions-of-the-outlands (266).png Lions-of-the-outlands (267).png Lions-of-the-outlands (268).png Lions-of-the-outlands (269).png Lions-of-the-outlands (270).png Lions-of-the-outlands (271).png Lions-of-the-outlands (272).png Lions-of-the-outlands (273).png Lions-of-the-outlands (275).png Lions-of-the-outlands (276).png Lions-of-the-outlands (279).png Lions-of-the-outlands (280).png Lions-of-the-outlands (283).png Lions-of-the-outlands (284).png Lions-of-the-outlands (285).png Lions-of-the-outlands (346).png Lions-of-the-outlands (347).png Lions-of-the-outlands (348).png Lions-of-the-outlands (351).png Lions-of-the-outlands (355).png Lions-of-the-outlands (357).png Lions-of-the-outlands (360).png Lions-of-the-outlands (361).png Lions-of-the-outlands (367).png Lions-of-the-outlands (368).png Lions-of-the-outlands (369).png Lions-of-the-outlands (370).png Lions-of-the-outlands (372).png Lions-of-the-outlands (373).png Lions-of-the-outlands (376).png Lions-of-the-outlands (377).png Lions-of-the-outlands (378).png Lions-of-the-outlands (384).png Lions-of-the-outlands (385).png Lions-of-the-outlands (386).png Lions-of-the-outlands (389).png Lions-of-the-outlands (390).png Lions-of-the-outlands (391).png Lions-of-the-outlands (392).png Lions-of-the-outlands (393).png Lions-of-the-outlands (394).png Lions-of-the-outlands (432).png Lions-of-the-outlands (433).png Lions-of-the-outlands (434).png Lions-of-the-outlands (435).png Lions-of-the-outlands (436).png Lions-of-the-outlands (437).png Lions-of-the-outlands (438).png Lions-of-the-outlands (439).png Lions-of-the-outlands (440).png Lions-of-the-outlands (441).png Lions-of-the-outlands (443).png Lions-of-the-outlands (444).png Lions-of-the-outlands (446).png Lions-of-the-outlands (447).png Lions-of-the-outlands (450).png Lions-of-the-outlands (453).png Lions-of-the-outlands (454).png Lions-of-the-outlands (455).png Lions-of-the-outlands (469).png Lions-of-the-outlands (470).png Lions-of-the-outlands (475).png Lions-of-the-outlands (479).png Lions-of-the-outlands (480).png Lions-of-the-outlands (483).png Lions-of-the-outlands (491).png Lions-of-the-outlands (492).png Lions-of-the-outlands (499).png Lions-of-the-outlands (500).png Lions-of-the-outlands (502).png Lions-of-the-outlands (503).png Lions-of-the-outlands (504).png Lions-of-the-outlands (529).png Lions-of-the-outlands (530).png Lions-of-the-outlands (533).png Lions-of-the-outlands (538).png Lions-of-the-outlands (540).png Lions-of-the-outlands (541).png Lions-of-the-outlands (543).png Lions-of-the-outlands (545).png Lions-of-the-outlands (546).png Lions-of-the-outlands (547).png Lions-of-the-outlands (549).png Lions-of-the-outlands (556).png Lions-of-the-outlands (557).png Lions-of-the-outlands (566).png Lions-of-the-outlands (576).png Lions-of-the-outlands (578).png Lions-of-the-outlands (580).png Lions-of-the-outlands (585).png Lions-of-the-outlands (586).png Lions-of-the-outlands (590).png Lions-of-the-outlands (591).png Lions-of-the-outlands (592).png ''Never Roar Again'' Never-roar-again-hd (3).png Never-roar-again-hd (10).png Never-roar-again-hd (13).png Never-roar-again-hd (14).png Never-roar-again-hd (15).png Never-roar-again-hd (25).png Never-roar-again-hd (26).png Never-roar-again-hd (27).png Never-roar-again-hd (32).png Never-roar-again-hd (34).png Never-roar-again-hd (73).png Never-roar-again-hd (74).png Never-roar-again-hd (75).png Never-roar-again-hd (76).png Never-roar-again-hd (77).png Never-roar-again-hd (78).png Never-roar-again-hd (79).png Never-roar-again-hd (80).png Never-roar-again-hd (81).png Never-roar-again-hd (94).png Never-roar-again-hd (95).png Never-roar-again-hd (96).png Never-roar-again-hd (97).png Never-roar-again-hd (105).png Never-roar-again-hd (108).png Never-roar-again-hd (109).png Never-roar-again-hd (113).png Never-roar-again-hd (114).png Never-roar-again-hd (119).png Never-roar-again-hd (121).png Never-roar-again-hd (123).png Never-roar-again-hd (125).png Never-roar-again-hd (126).png Never-roar-again-hd (127).png Never-roar-again-hd (128).png Never-roar-again-hd (129).png Never-roar-again-hd (130).png Never-roar-again-hd (131).png Never-roar-again-hd (133).png Never-roar-again-hd (134).png Never-roar-again-hd (135).png Never-roar-again-hd (136).png Never-roar-again-hd (141).png Never-roar-again-hd (142).png Never-roar-again-hd (144).png Never-roar-again-hd (148).png Never-roar-again-hd (209).png Never-roar-again-hd (211).png Never-roar-again-hd (213).png Never-roar-again-hd (214).png Never-roar-again-hd (216).png Never-roar-again-hd (217).png Never-roar-again-hd (218).png Never-roar-again-hd (219).png Never-roar-again-hd (221).png Never-roar-again-hd (223).png Never-roar-again-hd (227).png Never-roar-again-hd (232).png Never-roar-again-hd (235).png Never-roar-again-hd (236).png Never-roar-again-hd (237).png Never-roar-again-hd (238).png Never-roar-again-hd (241).png Never-roar-again-hd (244).png Never-roar-again-hd (245).png Never-roar-again-hd (247).png Never-roar-again-hd (248).png Never-roar-again-hd (262).png Never-roar-again-hd (263).png Never-roar-again-hd (265).png Never-roar-again-hd (266).png Never-roar-again-hd (267).png Never-roar-again-hd (269).png Never-roar-again-hd (270).png Never-roar-again-hd (271).png Never-roar-again-hd (272).png Never-roar-again-hd (274).png Never-roar-again-hd (276).png Never-roar-again-hd (281).png Never-roar-again-hd (286).png Never-roar-again-hd (287).png Never-roar-again-hd (288).png Never-roar-again-hd (290).png Never-roar-again-hd (292).png Never-roar-again-hd (293).png Never-roar-again-hd (295).png Never-roar-again-hd (296).png Never-roar-again-hd (303).png Never-roar-again-hd (304).png Never-roar-again-hd (305).png Never-roar-again-hd (306).png Never-roar-again-hd (307).png Never-roar-again-hd (308).png Never-roar-again-hd (309).png Never-roar-again-hd (311).png Never-roar-again-hd (312).png Never-roar-again-hd (315).png Never-roar-again-hd (321).png Never-roar-again-hd (322).png Never-roar-again-hd (323).png Never-roar-again-hd (324).png Never-roar-again-hd (326).png Never-roar-again-hd (329).png Never-roar-again-hd (334).png Never-roar-again-hd (336).png Never-roar-again-hd (337).png Never-roar-again-hd (338).png Never-roar-again-hd (339).png Never-roar-again-hd (340).png Never-roar-again-hd (342).png Never-roar-again-hd (343).png Never-roar-again-hd (345).png Never-roar-again-hd (346).png Never-roar-again-hd (347).png Never-roar-again-hd (348).png Never-roar-again-hd (349).png Never-roar-again-hd (350).png Never-roar-again-hd (351).png Never-roar-again-hd (355).png Never-roar-again-hd (356).png Never-roar-again-hd (358).png Never-roar-again-hd (359).png Never-roar-again-hd (360).png Never-roar-again-hd (361).png Never-roar-again-hd (363).png Never-roar-again-hd (364).png Never-roar-again-hd (365).png Never-roar-again-hd (366).png Never-roar-again-hd (367).png Never-roar-again-hd (368).png Never-roar-again-hd (480).png Never-roar-again-hd (481).png Never-roar-again-hd (482).png Never-roar-again-hd (483).png Never-roar-again-hd (484).png Never-roar-again-hd (485).png Never-roar-again-hd (486).png Never-roar-again-hd (487).png Never-roar-again-hd (488).png Never-roar-again-hd (489).png Never-roar-again-hd (490).png Never-roar-again-hd (491).png Never-roar-again-hd (494).png Never-roar-again-hd (495).png Never-roar-again-hd (496).png Never-roar-again-hd (497).png Never-roar-again-hd (499).png Never-roar-again-hd (500).png Never-roar-again-hd (505).png Never-roar-again-hd (506).png Never-roar-again-hd (507).png Never-roar-again-hd (512).png Never-roar-again-hd (513).png Never-roar-again-hd (514).png Never-roar-again-hd (515).png Never-roar-again-hd (516).png Never-roar-again-hd (517).png Never-roar-again-hd (518).png Never-roar-again-hd (519).png Never-roar-again-hd (520).png Never-roar-again-hd (523).png Never-roar-again-hd (524).png Never-roar-again-hd (525).png Never-roar-again-hd (527).png Never-roar-again-hd (528).png Never-roar-again-hd (529).png Never-roar-again-hd (533).png Never-roar-again-hd (540).png Never-roar-again-hd (541).png Never-roar-again-hd (548).png Never-roar-again-hd (549).png Never-roar-again-hd (550).png Never-roar-again-hd (553).png Never-roar-again-hd (554).png Never-roar-again-hd (555).png Never-roar-again-hd (556).png ''The Lost Gorillas'' ''The Trail to Udugu'' Category:The Lion Guard galleries Category:Character galleries